parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Resplendent Quetzal
The most spectacular feature of the resplendent quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno), often held to be the most beautiful and ornate bird species in the Western Hemisphere, is the greatly elongated, glistening emerald-green tail feathers of breeding males. These are longer than the entire body of the bird, and are in fact upper tailcoverts that extend beyond the bird’s snow-white tail, forming an elegant train of ‘streamers’ that are flaunted during the mating season in a spectacular swooping flight display. The rare beauty of this bird comes not only from this extravagant train, but also from the glitter of its iridescent plumage and striking contrast of its colouration. The head, neck, chest, back and wings are a metallic green, while the lower breast, belly and under tail coverts are bright crimson. In addition, a distinct tuft of bristly golden green feathers form a short crest on top of the male’s head. Females are similar but of less conspicuous colours than males, having a bronze-green head and grey mid-breast to mid-belly, and without the impressive tail streamers. The beak is short but powerful, yellow in the male and black in the female. Its impressive plumage and longstanding cultural significance to the people of Central America has earned the species the accolade of ‘rare jewel bird of the world’ from some cultures. Gallery 91E0C90D-D77A-42CC-8FB3-99F91CE3CCDB.jpeg Respledent_Quetzal,_Costa_Rica_2016.jpg Q is for Quetzal.png BTKB Quetzal.jpeg Q2.png Star meets Quetzal.png TLK 1994 Birds.png Books DC288436-B3A5-4792-B38D-4D3E7FA72A06.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg Animal Parade (10).jpeg D37B4E6A-EA3B-4FA5-B240-535DC0A2F0A3.jpeg 048B5D28-AF30-47E4-A57A-7E09EE927CD3.jpeg BF2D3DC6-22B4-417E-B790-B32916464957.jpeg 1AE99812-4CB1-4E9E-BD55-FCB47D760B37.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (9).jpeg 08A7AD62-242A-4CE5-B8C7-45012F76510B.jpeg E619DDE7-3EA7-4F3B-A0CA-191F98DB6027.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (42).jpeg CE279A6A-D4B2-46A5-B53F-0CF4E71FA2BB.jpeg B83BA0F8-A35F-4475-BD6B-32E4BAB50C30.jpeg 28A85384-2835-4E34-8569-76CD49825281.jpeg 5E6CAE3E-9F5A-494C-8585-34C26FC13A2E.jpeg 3FB3E341-63F6-4271-B99F-5A6A685FFB15.jpeg 8B287C28-D535-4540-A4F7-0F900E2B0AA5.jpeg F40080FF-E171-4D15-8A92-EDFEC0FD5C8D.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg A25F04E4-4A02-41D0-A8F6-EC9DB67CE0D0.jpeg BDDBC8E9-AA2E-4B9D-BAF7-775BD585A474.jpeg 3DA9BBF8-7728-487A-817B-48EBCF4F119C.jpeg C95B1272-4C20-48BC-AC29-DC290CEE142B.jpeg 038CEB98-D5A9-41AD-B724-6399666C33FE.jpeg See Also * White-Tipped Quetzal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Trogons and Quetzals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:Omnivores Category:National Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Slowly, Slowly, Slowly Said the Sloth Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Vaneloppe Animation Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:P is for Pangolin Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Who Eats Orange Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals